Hold On
by glasswrks
Summary: Season One story, angst filled.


**Title:** Hold On

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright**: February 15th-16th, 2004

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Bette/Tina

**Disclaimer**: The characters from _"The L Word,"_ belong respectively to Ilene Chaiken, Showtime Network Inc., Viacom Productions, Anonymous Content, MGM and Dufferin Gate Productions. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Spoilers:** For episodes two season one, _"Let's Do It,"_ and five, _"Lawfully."_

**Dedication:** This story isn't – not by a long shot what this person is looking for, but I had you in mind. To Herbivore4Lianca. For wanting to read more Bette and Tina fiction, and CastlesInTheSky, for pointing her to the group, although she's already in it. This is an angst filled little piece.

**Author's Note: **As you can tell by the date, it is an OLD story. I was never fully confident I could write a stories

* * *

"Tina?" Bette called out as she opened the door to their house. "Baby... are you here?" she closed the door behind her – putting her keys and purse down and walked to the bedroom.

Bette couldn't tell if Tina was home, the lights were turned off and it was quiet. She couldn't believe what her father had said while they were waiting to order dinner. She should have left with Tina, she should have – but she didn't.

Now she silently prayed her father hadn't put a strain on her relationship with Tina.

* * *

Tina had heard Bette calling out to her, but couldn't – or rather - didn't want to answer. She knew if she did, Bette would be able to tell she had been crying.

She had been able to keep it from happening while at the restaurant.

She didn't want to embarrass herself or Bette in front of Bette's father, Melvin. She'd made it all the way home and as soon as she had stepped through the door, the tears flowed and she did nothing to stop them.

Tina knew how important Bette's relationship was with her father; simply stating, Bette idolized the man. Now Tina wondered what tonight's revelation – that she was pregnant - would do to the bond Bette and her father shared.

Tina absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, trying to protect the baby from the harsh –absolutely truthful words.

They were true.

She wasn't carrying Melvin's grandchild; it was a "biological impossibility."

The baby meant nothing to him, yet the baby meant the world to her and Bette.

To have Melvin say those cruel words cut her deeply. Tina knew that if she hadn't left when she did, she would have done or said something to Melvin she would not regret.

She had called a taxi and went home, not bothering to turn on any of the lights. The darkness kept her safe; no one would see her and no one could say anything to her.

No one could tell her she could not smile as she recalled the myriad of emotions that crossed Bette's face when she finally realized what the pink and white pregnancy test stick showed.

They were going to have a baby.

Tina had lost count on how many 'I love you's' Bette had said. She had cried when Bette knelt down in front of her, slowly lifting her shirt and staring at her stomach.

"Hello in there," Bette had whispered, "I'm one of your mommies and I love you so much."

Tina's breath had caught in her throat when Bette had leaned forward and placed a kiss above her belly button.

"Thank you Baby," Bette had said softly when she stood up.

Everything was perfect – until the next morning.

Tina knew that Alice had meant well; but she understood Bette's anger, she was practically the last person to know.

Thank God for Dana.

Tina shook her head to clear her thoughts. Lying in the dark, she heard the front door open.

She knew in a matter of moments Bette would walk through the bedroom door and apologize. It wasn't her fault, but Bette would apologize anyway.

"Tina..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry..." Bette said as she turned on the lights.

"I know. Can you turn the light off please – it bothers my eyes."

"Of course."

The bedroom was once again shrouded in darkness. Tina heard Bette walking towards her then felt the bed dipping slightly. "Are you okay?" Bette asked as she moved the strands of hair covering Tina's face from view.

"I'm... tired."

"And the baby?"

Tina felt Bette's hand gently rub her stomach. "We're both fine," she answered wearily.

"Did you eat?"

"Not hungry."

Bette was about to tell Tina she should have eaten something but a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her to let it go – at least this one time. There would be other times she would ask Tina if she had eaten, she was sure of it. When it did, she would urge Tina to eat something.

"Okay."

"Just like that?" Tina asked incredulously.

Bette leaned down and kissed Tina's cheek. "Don't get used to it." She smiled when she felt rather than heard Tina laughing. "Baby..."

"Yes."

"I love you..."

"I know. I love you too. Come to bed."

Quickly taking her clothes off, Bette climbed into bed and snuggled against Tina's back, her right arm bringing Tina's body closer before gently resting on top of Tina's stomach.

She thought about the miracle happening inside of Tina's body, "You're having my baby. Our baby, our baby," Bette whispered as she rubbed Tina's stomach. "I'm so sorry he hurt you, that he hurt our baby. He had _no_ right. None."

Tina turned around and gathered Bette into her arms as Bette's body shook as she cried. Tina thought about the things she could say to help Bette through this, however she decided to simply hold on to her.

They would talk in the morning.

Right now they simply held on tight.

Held on to each other.

The End.


End file.
